The Affair
by uesmanhattansocialite
Summary: Post 5x10. In an instant, life can change. Reality came crashing down in one fell swoop. With Chuck unconscious, Blair is left to explain to everyone why they were in that limo and how life will never go back to how it was.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning of the Affair**

Author's Note: I knew that the mid-season finale was going to be heartbreaking. And knowing that the royal wedding is still on is even more heartbreaking. But, here is not the place to rant. Instead, below is what I'd like to see happen.

I would like to say thank you to my dear friend MegamiTenchi for looking this over for me!

Enjoy and let me know what you think of my version =)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

Blair knew something was wrong the second she felt herself coming to. Her body was sore all over as she thought back to the limo. Chuck could see what was about to happen so he threw himself on top of her, taking most of the impact while she was sheltered from it as much as she could be.

But that didn't explain why she felt so empty inside. Then it hit her, there's no way the baby could have survived. And Chuck, the last thing she remembered was that he was unconscious as they were loaded into the ambulance.

Whimpering as she tried to push herself up, she finally registered what was holding her in place. Serena had fallen asleep on Blair's arm and shot up with a start when she felt her friend move.

"B," the blonde exclaimed with tears running down her face, "You're back."

"What happened? Where's Chuck?" Blair asked, finally able to push herself back despite the pain she was in.

"There's something you need to know," Serena said softly as her hand tightened around Blair's again.

"Serena," Lily said quietly, making her presence known at last, "This isn't your place."

"Of course it is," Serena told her mother. "She deserves to find out sooner rather than later, and by someone who loves her."

"It's Chuck, isn't it?" Blair asked with tears in her eyes as she tried to sit up further but was blinded by a shooting pain in her abdomen. "The baby, how is the baby?"

"You lost a lot of blood, they did everything they could to save her," Serena told her. "I'm so sorry, Blair."

"Her, it was a girl?" Blair questioned as her sobs began and she started heaving. "We were having a daughter?"

Ignoring her mother protests, Serena carefully lay on the hospital bed next to her best friend and wrapped her arms around Blair. "You'll get through this, B," Serena said. "I'll be right here with you, I'm not going anywhere."

"Chuck, what happened to Chuck?" Blair cried. If her baby was gone, she didn't know what she would do if the man she loved were gone too.

"He's stable," Serena said, "But still unconscious. They'll know more later."

Serena and Lily locked eyes and the younger blonde stroked her best friend's hair and did her best to comfort her, knowing that it would get a lot worse before life got better again.

**XOXO**

Dorota brought Blair nightgowns and a bathrobe from home in an effort to give her some of her former comforts. While she changed out of the hideous hospital gown she was in, her face remained emotionless. Nothing Dorota said could make Blair react so after talking with Serena and Nate, Dorota left her mistress in the care of the blondes.

Neither of them knew what to say that would make Blair feel better, they both knew nothing could be said to make the situation any better for their friend. All Nate and Serena could do was be there with Blair, so that's what they did, for hours and in silence.

"Louis is calling me again," Serena said as she looked at her phone when it continued to buzz. "He's been looking for you."

"Ignore him," Nate told her.

"I don't want him here," Blair said, speaking for the first time all day. "I'm not ready to face him yet, not without Chuck."

"What happened, B?" Nate asked, reaching for her hand with both of his. "What changed for you this time?"

"Chuck had changed, I couldn't fight what we had anymore," Blair told them quietly. "Nothing else mattered." She stopped when she felt herself get choked up again. Her baby was gone, her child with another man that Chuck promised to love as his own.

"He'll wake up, he will," Serena said as she walked around the bed to lie next to her friend again.

"Yeah, nothing can keep him away this time," Nate added, sitting on the other side of the bed, "You'll see."

Even though Nate and Serena were doing their best to keep Blair calm and reassured, they knew it wasn't looking good for Chuck.

**XOXO**

Blair was finally allowed out of bed and the first place she went was to Chuck's room. Seeing him in such a state, hooked up to every imaginable monitor and so weak in his unconscious state, she was grateful she had Nate and Serena to literally hold her up. After convincing her friends to get something to eat, she made her way to the hospital chapel. The blondes wanted to stay with her but she insisted it was something she needed to do alone, and they acquiesced.

"Let him live," Blair begged as she kneeled in front of the tiny alter. "I need you to bring him back to me. We were going to make things right this time."

"What are you going to offer in return?" Dan asked quietly as he slipped in behind her.

"This isn't the time to bother me, Humphrey," she said without looking at him, her hands still clasped in front of her. "I'm busy and you're not welcome here."

"You're asking God for something, you need to promise something in return," he told her as he sat in the front pew, right behind where she was. "That's how this works."

"Leave me alone, Dan," she said without turning to face him.

But the Brooklynite's words hit a cord in her. How could she ask God for something so monumental without promising something in return?

"Bring Chuck back to me and I won't ask for anything ever again," she pleaded softly. "All I want is Chuck, bring him back to me and I'll never doubt our love again. I need him to come back to me."

She started silently sobbing again as she put her head down. That's when Dan knelt next to her and wrapped his arms around her, "He'll wake up, everything will work out, you'll see."

"Get off me," she cried while trying to shake him off. "I don't need your pity."

"I'm not pitying you, you're my friend," Dan told her. "Let me be here for you."

"Don't expect me to be happy about this," she told him, grateful she wasn't alone but refusing to admit it.

Once her sobs subsided, she stood up and was able to shake Dan off. "Nate and Serena are in the cafeteria," she told him. "I'm hungry and don't want anything they have to serve here. Have them go to the penthouse and bring me back something from Dorota."

He agreed and once Blair was alone again, she made her way back to her room. Sitting in a chair in the corner was Louis.

"Thank God you're alright," he exclaimed as he shot up and went to embrace his fiancée.

"Don't," she said as she tensed and backed away.

"It's true then," he said quietly. "You have chosen him."

She didn't say a word, she just turned around and started walking to Chuck's room, the sight of him so broken and hooked up to the various monitors making her heart break all over again. Blair could hear Louis following her and didn't look at him until they were on opposite sides of Chuck's hospital bed.

"We were going to do this together," Blair said with tears in her eyes as she sat next to Chuck and took his hand in hers. "And we're still going to."

"Is the baby okay?" Louis asked. "I need to know how our child is before you tell me about the man who broke up our family."

"She didn't make it," she told him, feeling her throat get tight.

"You lost our child because you were with him," the prince breathed as he sunk into the chair. "Did you think of that before you ran off with Chuck? Did you, Blair?"

"I will have to live with losing our child every day for the rest of my life," she cried as the tears ran down her face. "You don't need to remind me of it."

"And now our wedding is off, because of him," Louis stated as he stared at Chuck in his unconscious state. "He's hurt you so many times, how can you do this to me with our wedding date so close?"

"Chuck may have hurt me but a part of me always knew he was capable of doing that," she said. "Despite that, I love him with all my heart. And you've hurt me as well, something I never thought you would do."

"I only did what I did because I was afraid of losing you," he exclaimed. "He did it because he could. How can you not see how different I am from Chuck?"

The prince thought that would strengthen his argument, but it only reinforced hers. "There's no comparing you two," Blair said. "Yes, you're the one I should be with. You're the perfect prince charming who can give me the fairytale life. But that's not what I want, Chuck is who I want to spend the rest of my life with, I'm not fighting it anymore."

"You really love him?" he asked, studying her face.

"I never stopped," Blair told him. "Where's the sweet man I met in Paris?" she asked as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You've gotten cruel, I'm sorry I hurt you but I love Chuck. Nothing you say or do will change that."

The prince stared at his fiancée, her stark words hitting him with sudden realization. Blair didn't want him, their child was lost, and she had a chance for love with another man.

"He's really who you want?" he asked, devastated but knowing it was a losing battle at this point.

"I can't marry you, Louis," she told him as she pulled the engagement ring off her finger and handed it to him. "I'm sorry, but it was always him."

**XOXO**

Everything was happening so rapidly. Blair went from being engaged to a prince and pregnant with his child to owning her feelings for Chuck, all while processing losing the baby and praying for Chuck to wake up.

Just when she thought life couldn't get any more complicated, she was back in bed with her parents and Sophie arguing over what brought them to the hospital in the first place.

"My daughter has been to hell and back. The last thing she needs is your unwanted opinion," Eleanor told the royal.

"And she is engaged to a prince of Monaco," Sophie bit back haughtily. "My opinion is warranted and extremely pertinent."

"Blair was with another man," Eleanor stated. "If that doesn't tell you the wedding is off, I don't know what will."

"And that man is now in a coma he may never wake up from," Sophie said. "Not to mention he's a man with a notorious past and a penchant for hurting your daughter."

"Something that Blair was well aware of when she made her choice," Eleanor told her.

"Her choice is no longer her own," Sophie said, eying Blair with disdain.

"Mother, enough," Louis said as he pulled the engagement ring out of his pocket to show her. "Blair has made her choice. As painful as this is for me, I just want Blair to be happy."

"Don't you speak to me like that," Sophie told her son with fury in her eyes. "This is no longer your decision to make. And that ring is to go back on her finger."

"It isn't your choice either, it's Blair's," he said. "Eleanor said it best, she's been through enough. I want you to leave her alone, go home."

"I am going nowhere without you, and your bride," Sophie said.

"Why are you insisting on this marriage?" Blair asked weakly. "You never liked me to begin with, just leave me alone."

"Easier said than done, my dear," Sophie told her. "Do you have any idea the mess you've already caused us? I will not allow more damage to be done to the Grimaldi name."

"I'm not marrying Louis," Blair said, mustering all of her strength not to cry like she wanted to. "I lost the baby so that's one scandal you've been able to avoid."

"A bastard child is the least of our worries now," Sophie said coldly.

"How dare you?" Louis interjected as he stepped in front of Blair. "To say something so callous at a time like this. Did it ever cross your mind to take into account what I may be feeling?"

"I'll deal with you later," Sophie told him.

"No, you'll deal with him now," Eleanor said with finality as her arms wrapped around the royals to usher them out of the room. "My daughter needs her rest and your family needs to leave."

"This is far from over, Eleanor," Sophie said as Harold closed the door in her face.

"What happened, Blair bear?" Harold asked kindly as he sat next to his daughter, only him and Eleanor remaining in the room as Cyrus and Roman thought it best to give them their privacy.

"Charles is really who you want?" Eleanor asked before she could answer.

"Yes," Blair said softly. "Please, mother, I don't want to fight about this."

"We won't," Eleanor told her with a small smile as she sat in the chair next to her daughter. "But you and Charles have the worst timing I have ever seen."

Harold and Blair laughed in spite of themselves, that comment lightening the mood slightly as they discussed what would happen next.

**XOXO**

Blair was released from the hospital within 48 hours but after returning to the penthouse to change into real clothes and packing a bag of necessities, she was back at the hospital and at Chuck's side.

Harold, Eleanor, and Cyrus were able to get Sophie to back off with the help of Louis. Now on their way back to Monaco, Blair was left to be with Chuck, hoping and praying he would finally wake up and be the Chuck she remembered.

Serena, Nate, Lily, and Dan took turns sitting with her, trying to start conversations that never became anything other than a monologue, Blair too distraught to think, let alone carry on an exchange. With doctors and nurses constantly in and out, Blair could only focus on them.

"How is he?" Blair asked when she saw Lily enter with one of Chuck's doctors.

"His brain waves are more responsive than they have been," he told her.

"That's a good thing," Blair said with an anxious smile. "He should be waking up soon."

"There's more, Blair," Lily said as she saw Blair's breath hitch and Serena wrap her arm around her shoulders.

"Mr. Bass should wake up within the next few days, yes," the doctor stated. "With all the tests we've run, his brain and upper body are responsive, but his lower half isn't."

"What are you saying?" Blair demanded. "That he won't be able to walk again?"

Looking at Lily before continuing, the doctor said, "There is a possibility he'll regain mobility in his lower half, but he needs to wake up first for us to run more tests."

The room started spinning and if it weren't for Serena holding her up, Blair would have surely passed out from that news. She was happy, Chuck would wake up, but would he be the Chuck she knew, how would he take his diagnosis?

**XOXO**

The hours and days that followed were excruciating. Knowing that Chuck was coming back to her but still unsure of the state terrified her. Blair was alone with him when she felt his fingers twitch against hers.

Chuck gasped as his eyes opened and he took in everything around him. His body didn't feel like his own but his thoughts shifted to the warmth he felt beside him.

"Hi," she said with tears streaming down her face as he turned to look at her.

"Blair," he rasped, "What happened to us? How's the baby?"

"You came back to me," she cried. "I was so afraid I lost you for good this time."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, having more to say but cut off by the flurry of hospital staff that entered his room.

Blair stayed out of the way as the doctors asked him routine questions and ran some preliminary tests. Lily, Serena, and Nate were also there to see how Chuck was, all talking at once. The whole time this was all happening, Chuck's eyes never left Blair's. He knew something happened with the baby because of the emptiness he saw in her.

"Oh, Charles, I'm so happy to have you back," Lily exclaimed with happy tears running down her face as she hugged her stepson again after the doctors left. "We've been so worried about you."

"Yeah, man, you had us anxious there," Nate grinned, touching his best friend's shoulder.

"Hey, let's give them some privacy," Serena said when Lily and Nate went to sit on Chuck's bed. "I'm sure Blair's the one he really wants to talk with."

"Right, of course," Lily said. "We'll be outside. And don't worry, none of us are going anywhere."

"Thank you, Lily, Nathaniel," Chuck said as he caught their gaze and nodded at Serena. Once they were gone and the door was closed behind them, his eyes went back to Blair who was at his side once more.

"You're really okay?" she asked as she stood next to him and gently brushed the hair off his forehead.

"Tell me about the baby," he asked her again. Chuck knew something happened with how Blair was acting. "I need to know."

"She didn't make it," Blair told him, sitting next to him.

Chuck felt all the air leave his lungs, he was so looking forward to having a family with Blair. "I'm sorry," he said, feeling entirely inadequate with his words but not knowing what else to say.

She nodded and shook her head at the same time, "I don't want to talk about it now, I'm not ready."

"Did you mean what you told me in the limo?" Chuck asked. "Do you really want to be with me?"

"I do," she told him. "Louis is back in Monte Carlo, daddy and Eleanor dealt with Sophie for me. Are you ready to be with me again?"

"More than you know," he said ardently, reaching for her hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "Once I get out of here, I'll get the ring back from Harry Winston. We'll finally do this right."

"Shh," she said as she leaned over to kiss his lips again with a smile. "Focus on getting better, and then get me a new ring, for our new beginning."

"I can do that," Chuck laughed before wincing in pain as his broken ribs were still weeks away from healing.

"You're in bad shape, Bass," she said seriously, her eyes noting how pale he had gotten from his hospital stay and what pain he must be in from his injuries.

"I've had worse," he said. "But enough about me, how are you?"

"Healing," Blair told him. She wanted to be closer to him so she carefully maneuvered to lie next to him, smiling as his arm wrapped around her shoulders and she nestled into him with a contented sigh.

_**Please review to let me know what you thought and if you'd like to read a follow-up chapter focusing on Chuck's recovery as well as how he and Blair continue to heal with the loss of the baby. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Continuing of the Affair**

This chapter took so much longer than I thought it would. Life got the better of me – one internship ended as another started back up, I wrote and got my grad school thesis approved, I'm searching for a job and contemplating a move across the pond, not to mention the fifth season really messed with my head. Now that things have settled down a bit, I have more time to devote to writing, that and my head is more in tune with Chair.

I want to thank MegamiTenchi for listening to me go back and forth as I worked out the goings on in this chapter! And a special thank you to livelovelaugh9704 for reviewing recently and prodding me through PM to finish this story =)

A quick recap on where we are in this story. Blair broke her engagement to Louis and while Chuck woke up from his coma, he has no feeling in his legs. Blair and Chuck, now together, have a long and bumpy road ahead of them to get to the relationship they both yearn for. I delve into her messy emotions over the miscarriage and have several NJBC+D moments because I miss those on the show.

Because of the ridiculously long wait, I made this chapter extra long. I hope you all enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**XOXO**

Chuck was kept in the hospital for an additional two weeks after he woke up from the coma. He still couldn't feel anything below the waist and the doctors were determined to know why. What they were able to ascertain was that physically his legs were able to move, but for some reason they weren't.

Blair remained by Chuck's side the entire time. No matter who entered his private room, she was there. They didn't talk about anything substantial, just being near one another was comfort enough. There was so much to discuss and neither of them had the energy to face their issues in the sterile environment of the hospital. It hung over them but they could live with that decision for the time being.

Serena and Nate only left when visiting hours dictated. With Serena with Blair in the waiting room, Nate was doing his best to cheer up Chuck in his room.

"So, I overheard the doctor telling Lily you'll be released tomorrow. Aren't you excited?" Nate was sitting next to his best friend and really doing his best to keep upbeat with the current state of things.

"I'm going from one bed to another, it's nothing to get excited about," Chuck said, enthused being the furthest emotion from him.

"But you'll be home, that's exciting," Nate told him.

"Whatever, Nathaniel." Chuck closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhausted from everything and wishing for sleep. "Isn't it time for you to leave yet?"

With a pout on his face, Nate's gaze moved from Chuck to where Blair talking with Serena in the hallway. "No, Blair hasn't come to kick us out. How is it visiting hours apply to us but not to her?"

"She doesn't want them to, therefore they don't," Chuck said. "If you don't mind, I'll be seeing you in the morning. Can you get Blair and leave?"

"In a minute, give her some more time with S," Nate said as he sat back. He knew Serena was trying to gauge where Blair's head was and didn't know how far she had gotten. "Don't worry, I'll be quiet."

Outside, Serena had all but reached an impasse with Blair. "When was the last time you went home?" Serena asked. "You look exhausted."

"Home is where Chuck is," Blair told her friend. "As for the penthouse, Dorota brings me anything I need from there."

"How are you and Chuck? Do you two talk much?" Serena was nervous and rambling because Blair was quieter than usual. "You know, about everything that's happened. I really think you two need to do that."

"Hey," Blair snapped, "Don't give me relationship advice. Once you sort out your own love life, then talk to me."

Pain washed across Serena's face while Blair's remained emotionless. Serena knew how much Blair was going through so she decided to let it go. "I know you're hurting, B, all I want to do is help." She pulled Blair to her for a hug. Even though Blair struggled, Serena held her tighter and didn't let go until several moments after Blair finally hugged her back.

A nurse broke them apart when she announced that visiting hours were now over. Serena went to get Nate from Chuck's room and say goodbye to her stepbrother. Chuck was so resigned from them that it worried Serena. When she said something quietly to Nate on their way down the hallway, he assured her it would pass, not letting her know he had the same concerns.

Safely sheltered in the darkness of his private room in bed, Blair and Chuck were finally relaxed in each other's arms. "Are you okay?" Blair asked, her fingers running across his chest while her body molded against his side and she draped her leg across his hips.

"I'm fine," he told her, rubbing circles on her thigh with his thumb. He wasn't but holding Blair made him wish it were.

Leaning up to kiss his neck, Blair nuzzled into him knowing that talking was the last thing he wanted to do. Thinking about all that happened in the last year, she tried not to cry. They loved each other, something anyone with eyes could figure out.

She felt so at ease in Chuck's arms, a feeling she longed for in their year apart. Getting involved with Louis was her way of moving forward, only it got out of hand and snowballed into more than she intended. The idea of becoming a princess almost made her lose sight of the man she loved more than life itself, and that terrified her.

And the baby, the daughter she would have had with Louis. Tears pricked her eyes when she thought about it so she pushed it from her mind. If she was to help Chuck get through his recovery, she needed to postpone hers. Only one damaged person at a time. At least that's what she told herself.

Now that she and Chuck found their way back to each other, Blair never wanted to let go of him. Unlike the other times they were together, the both of them were well aware of what they had to lose now.

In the silence he held her, the woman he loved more than life itself and was no longer afraid if the world knew just how much. Chuck hated feeling powerless. In the hospital bed hooked up to tubes and monitors and no idea when he would be able to walk again, powerless was exactly how he felt.

Letting go of Blair after making love that night last spring was the hardest thing Chuck ever did. It hurt him more than words could express and he would take it back in an instant if he could. Without her, he lost all feeling. None of his efforts to snap himself out of it worked.

When he finally told her he loved her baby as much as he loved her, and she truly smiled at him, nothing else mattered. They had the world at their fingertips when it was all derailed by the crash. Now the baby was a distant memory and walking could only be hoped for.

Chuck knew better than to allow himself to get caught up in his own head so he spoke. "Where did your parents go?"

"France," she told him. He squeezed her side in question and she continued, "They were hovering and I needed my space."

"You need space?" The notion didn't please him, distance from Blair was not what he envisioned with them back together.

"From my parents, not from you," she said as she looked up at him. "We've had nothing but space this year, all I want is to be with you and only you."

Thinking about all that happened had Blair on the verge of tears. Even though she was safely wrapped in Chuck's arms, talking about what happened still unsettled her. "I'm exhausted, can we try and sleep?"

"Sure," he said, stroking her hair and staring at the ceiling. Blair was sound asleep within minutes while it took Chuck longer to drift off. When he did, it was a deep slumber with the woman he loved wrapped around him.

**XOXO**

After signing his release papers, Chuck was helped into the limo by Arthur and Nate. Blair already settled into the bench seat and smiling when he got in.

"Where are you going?" Chuck asked when Nate went to close the door rather than join him and Blair like he thought.

"Up front with Arthur," Nate told him. "You two need privacy. We'll talk at home."

"Back where we started," Blair said as she tucked her feet under her and looked at Chuck. "It's déjà vu."

"Come here." He pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head, sensing her relax as his arms wrapped around her.

There was so much to be said about all that happened with no easy way to begin such a conversation. As he was trying to figure out how, Chuck barely heard her say something before burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" he inquired, drawing a blank at what she thought she may have done.

"You protected me in the limo that night," she said. "When you saw that we were going to crash, you threw yourself on top of me. If it weren't for that you'd be." Her words got caught in her throat and she wasn't able to continue.

"Look at me," he said gently, reaching for her face and cupping her cheek. "I would do it everything again, anything to protect you. As it is, we all didn't survive and I'm so sorry for that."

"Don't," Blair said quietly as new tears formed in her eyes. "I'm not ready to talk about her yet."

"You'll get through this," he said soothingly. "We'll get through this."

"How?" she sniffled. "We're both so broken."

"But we're together, that's what counts." He didn't deny how shattered they had become but it didn't change them being able to fix themselves with the other's help. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, I know." Blair was quiet and rested her hand on his chest, happy just to hear his heart beating. "There's just a lot to process, don't make me take that on right now."

"Okay," he conceded. It would be messy when they did start dealing with it, but for now they both needed peace.

When the limo stopped, Blair smiled at Chuck when she saw The Empire. "You're home, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he told her. "Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Tonight and the foreseeable future. Dorota should have set up my things over by now. You're stuck with me, Bass." She had a weak smile on her face that betrayed how much pain she was really in despite the happiness she felt in the moment.

Reaching for her hand, Chuck brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them. "Everything will be okay," he assured her.

Their intimate moment was broken when the door opened and Nate popped his head in. "Ready to go home, lovebirds?" He reached for Chuck with a grin and said, "Come on, let me help you out."

Arthur had the wheelchair on the sidewalk and very easily helped Nate get Chuck seated. His trusty driver wheeled him into the lobby and the elevator ride up was silent, no one looking at each other. Arthur pushed Chuck into the living room and with a curt nod, said, "Have a good day, sir. You know how to reach me."

"Thank you, and take the day off," Chuck told him. "I mean it, I don't want either of them seeing the limo from the window.

"Yes, sir. Good day, Miss Waldorf, Mr. Archibald." And just like that he disappeared back into the elevator, leaving the friends to their own devices.

Blair stood next to Chuck and with her hand on his shoulder asked, "Do you want to watch a movie or are you tired?"

"A movie sounds good," Chuck said.

"What do you want to watch?" Nate asked. He wheeled his friend to the couch and without a word being spoken helped him onto the couch, Blair immediately taking a seat next to him and tucking her feet under her.

"I don't care, you choose." Chuck looked in front of him and Blair looked at Nate.

"I vote for _The Sound of Music_," Blair smiled. "That's always a good one."

The look on Nate's face was priceless. Without missing a beat, Chuck said, still looking at the wall, "We all know it's your favorite, Archibald, no use denying it. You can get it from your room and put it on. I won't object."

Not wanting to get into it, Nate just went to the bar and poured himself a glass of scotch before turning to them. "Want one?"

"I'm good," Chuck said, Blair shaking her head as well.

"We need a party," Nate declared as he walked over to them and sat in the chair. "Your homecoming deserves a party and I want to throw one."

"No," Chuck told him.

"If anyone is throwing Chuck a party, it's me," Blair declared. "And that won't be until Chuck decides it's time. For now, put your drink down and put on the movie."

She moved closer to Chuck and once he put his arm on the back of the couch, Blair nestled into him. He kissed the top of her head and she sighed, happy to be wrapped in his arms. Nate smiled at the sight in front of him. They had been through more than the average person could survive but they always found their way back. As the opening credits began to his favorite movie, Nate couldn't help but grin at how Blair and Chuck were both sound asleep.

**XOXO**

Dan stepped off the elevator to be greeted by Monkey. "Hey, boy," he said as he leaned over to scratch behind the dog's ears. "Where's your daddy?"

"I told you to stop saying that, Humphrey," Chuck said with irritation as he called the dog to him.

"What? You are, deal with it," Dan said as he sat on the couch. "Where's Blair?"

"She's asking you to leave," she said as she made her way back to Chuck with a tray of food. "Chuck and I are having lunch and you're not invited."

"That doesn't mean I'm leaving," Dan grinned.

Rolling her eyes and sitting down in a huff, Blair glared at him. "What do you want, Dan? Why are you bothering us?"

"I want to know how are you two are doing," Dan said. "You guys have been holed up here for weeks. When was the last time you were outside, Chuck?"

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but I'm in a wheelchair. I'd rather people not see me like this," Chuck told him.

"Everyone knows you're in that thing," Dan said. "What does it matter if they see you?"

"If he wants to stay inside, he will stay inside. Let it go, Humphrey," Blair told him with aggravation. "Chuck doesn't need to be bothered with not providing them material for the gossip rags.

"Chill, Waldorf, retract the claws." Dan was too comfortable around them and it was unnerving. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Did it ever occur to you that we'd want to be alone?" Blair had her hand resting on Chuck's thigh and stared at the Brooklynite. "Meaning I want you to leave."

"Why? It's not you two can do anything," Dan stated, his eyes going to where Blair's hand was. "Can you feel that, Chuck?"

Narrowing his eyes at Dan, Chuck said through clenched teeth, "You're lucky I can't get up, otherwise you'd be on the floor." 

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It came out wrong," Dan said quickly, deliberately hurting Chuck was not his intent. Feeling stupid, Dan swiped a piece of toast and started munching on it nervously.

"Chuck and I do more than screw," Blair said.

Stopping mid-chew, Dan quickly said, "Stop, I don't want to hear about your freaky sex life. I said I'm sorry, don't punish for kicks."

"I wasn't going to discuss our sex life," Blair told him. "You're delicate sensibilities couldn't handle hearing what we do." Chuck snickered at the color draining from Dan's face as Blair continued. "What I was going to tell you was that Chuck and I simply enjoy one another's company, we don't need much more than that to be happy."

"What did I miss?" Serena asked. The blonde bounced into the apartment, halting when she felt the tension in the room. "What did Dan do?"

"Why must it be me?" Dan looked hurt, and like the cat who got caught with his hand in the fish tank. "It's usually them."

"But this time it was him," Blair told Serena. "You can take him wherever you want now."

"I haven't seen you two all week," Serena said as she sat next to Dan. "Can't we hang out?"

"They want to be alone," Dan said, adding finger quotes to the last part for emphasis.

"Oh." Serena looked disappointed, looking between Dan and the annoyed couple opposite them. "Could we visit for a little while?"

Chuck looked to Blair before saying, "An hour, then you'll be asked to leave."

"Yay, this will be fun," Serena bubbled, reaching for a piece of fruit in front of her.

"If you want food, there's more in the kitchen, make it yourself. This is for Chuck and I," Blair said.

"I'll fix you something," Dan smiled. Serena followed him and Chuck shared a look with Blair.

"Is there something there again?" he asked.

"Don't know, maybe. They're good for each other," Blair said. She reached for a piece of toast and broke it in half. Taking one half for herself, she held the other in front of Chuck's mouth, "Hungry?"

Not wasting any time, he took it in his mouth, catching her fingers as well. "Delicious," he drawled. "Will you feed me the rest?"

"With pleasure," she grinned, taking the plate from the table and straddling him. "Open up, Bass."

"And they're back," Dan announced as he and Serena came back with plates of food to find Blair straddling Chuck's waist, completely oblivious to anything outside of themselves.

**XOXO**

Blair was helping Chuck onto the couch when she lost her grip and he fell back into the wheelchair. "I'm so sorry," she said quickly, tightening her grip around him. "Here, let's try again."

Annoyed, he shrugged her off and recoiled when she went to touch him. "Just get out, there's nothing here for you anyway."

"Nothing here for me. How could you say that?" Blair screeched. Tensions were running high between them and it looked like Chuck just added the final straw needed to set them off.

"Get off your high horse, Blair," he said with condescension that made her blood boil. "I'm sure you have better things to do than look after me. Go buy something."

"You ingrate, you know there's no other place I want to be." She was livid and in no mood to hold back. "Just tell me what you're thinking and let's be done with it."

"We both know that if I don't regain control of my lower half you'll get bored," he accused.

"Bullshit," she told him, surprising him as she never cursed. "Sex no longer dictates our relationship, love does. What have I done to make you forget that?"

"I know we love each other," he told her with an aggravated sigh. "But we've always loved each other physically. Now all we do is say the words."

"All we do is say the words," she exclaimed. "We've shown each other how much we love each other every day for the last three months. You're the reason I get out of bed each morning."

"Why?" he asked venomously. "So you can take care of me and feel like you're doing something?"

"I'm taking care of you because I love you and want to be with you all the time," she said. "But if you'd rather I take care of your other needs I will."

"What are you doing?" He was confused when Blair dropped to her knees and began unbuttoning his trousers.

"Is this how you want it?" she purred, fire in her eyes as she slowly unzipped him. With his fly down, her hand teased him by rubbing over the silk of his boxers. "Will you feel like a man again if I blow you?"

Even with her hand stroking him, Chuck still didn't have an erection. "Get off me," he cried, pushing her head away from him. "You know I can't feel a thing you're doing."

"You think I don't know that?" she raged, tears streaming down her face as she stood. Brushing off her dress, Blair held her head high despite the tears flowing down her face. With her tears instantaneous, Chuck felt even worse about how he erupted at her. But he had no chance to voice his regret as she continued talking.

"I had a miscarriage," she cried. "The baby you promised to love as your own, I lost her. Getting up day after day to that knowledge is devastating. Every time I close my eyes, I see her. Which is impossible, I know, but I can see her. And I will never get to hold her in my arms."

"Blair, please, come here," he said gently, reaching for her only to have her back away from him.

"You're still with me, Chuck," she told him as she wiped her tears away. "I still have you, I hoped you'd be happy to have me with you as well."

"I am very happy with you," he said quickly. "Don't leave, I lost my temper, I'm sorry."

"You need to stop apologizing. You have to stop doing things that require an apology," Blair told him through ragged breaths, failing miserably to compose herself. "I'm going home," she said as she grabbed her coat and purse. "Cool off tonight, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Blair," he said softly when she started to make her way to the elevator and he wheeled himself to where she was, "Stay."

"No, I need to be alone," she told him, "And you need to get a handle on this situation."

Chuck watched her turn around in the elevator, hurt written on his face when she spoke. "I will always love you, Chuck Bass, without condition. But that means nothing if you don't believe it as well."

If he were the type to shed tears, he would be crying. Instead, he found himself at the bar, staring at the scotch bottle. The medications he was on prohibited alcohol but he desperately needed something. Pouring a glass of the amber liquid, Chuck had it pressed it against his lips when he could hear Blair's voice telling him it wasn't worth it. Roaring in frustration, he threw the glass across the room and shattered it.

Shaking with emotion, he wheeled himself into the bedroom. After an incredibly hard time, he was finally on the bed. Chuck was still in his trousers and button front when Monkey jumped onto the bed and settled next to him. The dog licked his face and Chuck scratched behind his ears, a single tear escaping when he closed his eyes.

Resigned to a night with little to no sleep, Chuck closed his eyes. Meanwhile, Blair was just getting off the elevator and into the penthouse.

Serena was in the living room talking with Nate and Dan when Blair walked past them, startled when she heard laughter. "What are you all doing here?"

"Drinking, of course," Serena said as she reached for the champagne bottle, unaware that Blair looked ready to burst into tears at any moment. Nate was already making his way to her as Dan shook his head at Serena.

The blonde's heart sunk when she saw how broken Blair looked. Nate had her in a big hug and was holding her close. "It'll get better, B," he whispered in her ear. "We're here for you."

Dan had his hand on her back and Serena threw her arms around the two of them. "Whatever happened you can tell us," she said. "No judgment, remember?"

"It's his own fault," Blair said, her breathing erratic and on the verge of crying again. "He can't fly off the handle and expect me to take it."

"What did he do?" Dan asked. Blair froze, her eyes closing before she pulled away from them and darted up the stairs.

"Really? Did you really go there? And you all say I'm slow to catch on," Nate exclaimed.

"I'll go, stay here," Serena told them. "Don't worry about it, Dan. She knows you meant well." And with that, she turned on her heel to follow Blair.

"Come on," Nate said when he was alone with Dan. "We need to get to the Empire."

"I know, I know," Dan said with a sigh as he reached for his coat. "If Blair is this upset, I can only imagine how Chuck is." Thinking back to the night he found Chuck in an alley, paying people to beat the shit out of him just so he'd feel something, anything, Dan knew they should get to him. As Nate and Dan put on their coats to go tend to Chuck, Serena was already in Blair's bedroom. 

"B?" she called. Getting no response, she heard the water running in the bathroom.

Curled up in the center of the bed, Blair was silently sobbing when crawled into bed next to her. Serena pulled Blair to her and in a calming voice, said, "Just let it out, B, just let it out."

"I don't think I can do this, S, too much has happened," Blair sobbed.

"You and Chuck have come to a place I've never seen you two at before," Serena said soothingly as her fingers ran through her friend's dark curls. "There's nothing that could break you apart now."

"Except us," Blair said quietly.

"What's really bothering you, B?" Serena was distressed at the state Blair was in, it was so unlike her to break down like this.

"What if we're not capable of being happy? Chuck and I don't know what to do with happy." Still crying, Blair felt miserable losing control but Serena was able to comfort her.

"Of course you do," Serena said. "And you are happy, so is Chuck. Whenever the two of you are together, everyone can see how perfect you two are."

"Perfect isn't happy, S," Blair cried. "Louis was perfect and look what that got me."

"Louis was far from perfect," Serena told her.

"But he got me pregnant," Blair cried. It was hard for Serena to decipher her friend's words but when she did, her heart stopped. She knew how much her friend was hurting because opening up about what happened all those months ago meant she was in a place to tackle all the emotions she felt.

"I saw Dr. Owens today," Blair said quietly. Serena knew who she was and waited for her friend to elaborate. "She told me that physically I'm fine, there's nothing stopping me from getting pregnant in the future."

"That's great, B," Serena said with a smile, continue to stroke the brunette's hair.

"But I shouldn't have been pregnant, not by Louis." Blair was absolutely hysterical and it suddenly all made sense to Serena. It wasn't the miscarriage that Blair was upset with, it was that she had miscarried Louis' baby.

"Nothing is how it should be, I don't know what to do," Blair cried. "I always know what to do."

"Tell me how I can help you. What do you need?" Serena asked.

"Chuck," Blair said softly. "I need Chuck."

"Then why are you here with me instead of with him?" Serena looked at her, waiting for a reply.

"Because he's a bastard," Blair spat.

"And this is new?" Serena was smiling and laughed when she saw Blair finally smile as well.

"We need to try harder, S, going off on me don't get us to a good place," she said sadly. "I don't think we'll be able to get to a happy place after all that's happened."

"And you want that?" Serena asked.

"More than anything," Blair told her.

"Then you'll get there. You and Chuck are the two most stubborn people I know. Once your minds are made up, nothing will deter you from your goal." Serena was smiling but more tears fell down Blair's face.

"He may not want it as much as I do." Blair looked so sad and forlorn. Serena wasn't always the best at giving relationship advice but when it came to her best friend and stepbrother, she knew that if two people were meant for each other, it was those two.

"Listen to me," Serena said as she sat Blair up and looked her square in the eyes. "Chuck wants nothing more than to be with you, I'm certain of that. You two are so similar that it's hard to change. But if that's what you want, I know you'll get there, no matter what obstacles you meet."

"I'm seeing him in the morning, so we'll talk then. I'm so tired, S.

"I know, sweetie." Blair was once more resting against the blonde and Serena was stroking her hair, feeling her friend relaxing when she spoke again. "You're not alone, though. I'm here, Nate and Dan will always be here for you. And most importantly Chuck will always be there for you, no matter how much you two fight."

"I know that," Blair sniffled. "Would you stay with me tonight? I really don't want to be alone."

"You couldn't get rid of me if you wanted," Serena smiled. She didn't fall asleep until long after Blair did but she was certain that with tenacity and perseverance, Blair and Chuck would be stronger than ever.

**XOXO**

Chuck got very little sleep the night before. Nate and Dan were convinced he wasn't to be left alone so they both spent the night checking in on him, which meant at least one or both of them were at the foot of his bed all throughout the nigh. It didn't help that Monkey loved them both, unnerving Chuck because there was nothing he could do to get rid of them.

Nate and Dan had the apartment cleaned up and all the glass thrown out before he woke up that morning. They had breakfast with him and helped him onto the couch, leaving him to wait for Blair only when they were assured he was in a place to be alone. Dan thought it best Monkey not be there, only so much screaming a poor dog could hide from.

True to her word, Blair stepped off the elevator mid-morning looking put together and beautiful. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to be in this hotel every day?" she asked, standing in from of him with fire in her eyes and a look that told him she was prepared to fight. "It's torture after all that's happened. But I do it, for you."

"Why haven't you told me this sooner?" he wanted to know. "If I'd have known."

"What? What would you have done, Chuck?" she asked with exasperation, dramatically throwing her purse onto the couch. "You worked hard for this place and I know how much it means to you. Besides, with everything going on more change could only hinder your progress."

"Please, come here," he requested as he held out his hand for her. "I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday."

With her hand in his, he motioned for her to sit in his lap. She didn't need any coaxing, kicking her heels off and sinking into the couch next to him before settling into him. Chuck wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent he missed so much.

"I love you, Blair," he told her as she nestled further into him, "So very much."

"I know you do, and I love you. I'm just afraid we can't move past everything that's happened this last year," Blair revealed, surprising him because that never crossed his mind. He had indiscretions he wanted forgotten so hers weren't an issued for him. "We're different people, and we became those different people with other people."

"That's my fault, not yours," he told her.

"Don't say that," she said angrily. "I could have held on tighter, let you know that you'd always be it for me. But I didn't. I, too, chose to walk away from us."

"Talk to me about the baby, tell me how you feel." Chuck got right to the topic he had wanted to discuss for months. When she finally mentioned the miscarriage yesterday, he knew that he now had permission to bring it up.

"I can't," Blair said, closing her eyes as silent tears ran down her face, "It's too horrible."

"You can tell me anything," he whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss against her temple.

"She should have been yours," she breathed. "You should have been the father of my child."

"Oh, Blair." Chuck was at a loss, his heart broke and there was nothing he could do.

"There's a part of me that's relieved," Blair revealed, ashamed to be voicing her thought aloud. "I'm such a horrible person for even thinking that."

"No, you're not," he told her. "You're human, it's a natural thought after all that's happened."

"How is it natural to be happy from a miscarriage? I tried so hard to forget you that I allowed myself to get involved with Louis," she cried. "He never should have gotten me pregnant, your baby is the only one I want to carry."

Chuck closed his eyes, her words hitting him like a ton of bricks. He didn't know what to say, she was so distraught and he couldn't change the past. Children had never been a part of his life that he hoped for but once he found out that Blair was pregnant with another man's baby and that still didn't change his feelings for her, a new plan for the future emerged.

"I'm sorry, Blair," he said quietly, kissing the side of her face. "But you'll still get that, I hope to get you pregnant in the future. Can't you see that?"

"That doesn't change the fact that I got pregnant by Louis. I hate myself for letting that happen. How can you still want me?" Blair was just as hysterical with Chuck as she had been with Serena and in no place emotionally to control it.

Brokenhearted, Chuck kissed her again. "Why would I judge you when I've done so much worse to you?" Her eyes widened, how could Chuck accept what transpired when she still couldn't? "You thought you were in love, I'd never blame you for anything you chose to do. I loved that baby just as much as if it were my own, I still do."

Blair's sobs were now subsiding from heaving sobs to silent tears when she finally spoke again. "I'm happy that she's gone, relieved every part of him is out of my life. But I still miss her, even though I find comfort in that fact that she's gone and I don't have anything to remind me of how I've acted."

"Look at me," he urged, his hand cupping her chin and tilting her head up. "I love you, and I always will. We can't change the past, but we can move on from it and be better."

"We can?" she was skeptical but he wasn't.

"Absolutely," Chuck smiled. He kissed her nose and she laughed, a soft laugh that made him smile even more. "No more talk of the past, it's a clean slate."

Taking a shaky breath and finally at a place where she didn't think she was going to cry anymore, Blair spoke. "Yes, only talk of the future, our future."

"That's more like it, love," Chuck said. "Now, tell me about school."

"School?" Her eyes widened, "I've all but dropped out with the number of classes I missed last term. I'm not even registered for this one."

"Do you want to be?" he asked.

"I do, I'm just not sure how." Blair shrugged before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss on his collarbone.

"Get my laptop, it's on the dining room table." Chuck gently nudged her to stand. "We're going to map out your courses and figure out a way for you to graduate on time." 

"You'd do that?" she asked, standing and glancing over to where the laptop was.

"This is important to you, I know how much you want this. I got you into Columbia once before, let me help you get in again." With his signature smirk gracing his handsome features, Blair leaned over him and held his face with both hands.

"Thank you," she said as she kissed him hard. "Thank you so much."

Four hours and one very long phone call to the dean later, Blair was signed up for five summer courses and six courses in the fall term. If she committed to six courses for each term junior and senior year, she could graduate within the standard four years. It wouldn't be easy but it was doable.

"Are you happy?" he asked. Chuck was sitting up in the corner of the couch with Blair resting between his legs.

She held his hands in hers and turned to face him. "I am. Going back to school will be good for me. It's something I need."

"And I'm happy you're going back." He kissed her neck, his arms squeezing her waist.

"What about you? Do you know when you'll get back to work?" she asked, tilting her head to see his face.

"Sometime over the summer once I get on my feet again." He laughed wryly, those words meaning so much more than they normally would.

"Anything I can do to help?" Her smile made him smile and she kissed his lips.

"Just be here, we can figure out the rest as we go."

**XOXO**

Blair was the first one up and curled into Chuck's side, smiling at how peaceful he looked. He was making progress with his physical therapy, the feeling was back in his legs but he was still unable to move them. While disappointing, it gave him the hope he needed.

She felt playful so she took his left hand with her right hand and laced their fingers together, bringing them to her lips and softly kissing the tip of each finger. Not getting a reaction from him, Blair started to suck on them.

"Mmm, this is quite an enjoyable way to wake up." Chuck's voice was raspy and his free hand wrapped around Blair to pull her closer, nipping the soft flesh under her ear.

"You're finally awake," she purred. "Now you can join in the fun."

She was pulled on top of him and they started kissing. Hands everywhere, they were getting lost in one another when Blair froze, feeling Chuck's knee push her legs apart.

"You felt that, right?" he asked.

"I did," she told him, a sing-song tone to her voice. "Let's see what else you can feel." Her hand started under his waistband but he stopped her.

"Not today." His voice was tense and he held her hand in his, unsure what to do as what they were doing was basic foreplay for them. With him unable to perform yet, Chuck was out of his element.

"Kiss me, Bass." Blair's words relayed to him that she understood and wouldn't press the issue, something for which he was tremendously grateful.

He listened to her and they were soon making out again. On their sides, Chuck's leg slipped between Blair's and the closeness they felt was amazing. Only stopping when they needed more oxygen, he asked an important question. "What exactly are we, Blair?"

"What are we?" she repeated. When he nodded, she said, "We're dating, you're my boyfriend."

Chuck was quiet and looked miles away. With Blair staring at him, he took no notice. "Chuck," she said nervously, "Talk to me."

"I don't think I want to be your boyfriend," Chuck told her slowly.

"What are you saying, Bass?" Blair straddled his waist and poked him, an angry look on her face. "If this is your way of trying to break things off with me, you're in for one hell of a rude awakening."

"Keep your panties on, Waldorf," he drawled while letting his hands rest on her hips to play with the band of her underwear. "Or perhaps you'd prefer if I help you out of them."

"Stop it," she snapped, taking his hands and pinning them to the bed as she leaned over him. "Tell me why you don't want to be my boyfriend."

"Because I'd rather be your husband, that's why," Chuck smiled. She pulled back, shocked at what he just said. "How does that sound to you? Good, I hope."

"Is this you proposing to me?" she asked with shaky breath. 

"Afraid not, I don't plan on proposing until I'm able to get down on one knee," he said seriously. "That's one tradition I insist on honoring."

"Where's the ring?" she asked with a smile, her shock wearing off and excitement bubbling inside her. "I know you got me a new one."

"Did not," he said too quickly.

Blair froze and looked at him, "You got the Harry Winston ring back."

"I didn't say that." Chuck's face gave him away, though.

"You didn't have to, that look on your face tells me all I need to know." She closed the one nightstand with a sigh, grinning when she spotted the iconic red box in the other one. "You didn't?"

"Put it down, Waldorf," Chuck said with a low growl.

"And if I don't?" Her eyes sparkled with the joy in knowing a proposal was planned and an additional pleasure to figuring out his plan.

"Then you'll have to wait even longer for me to propose," he told her.

"Can't I just try it on?" Blair had the red Cartier box open slightly only to have him close it before she opened it completely.

"Bad luck," he told her as he took the box from her and placed it on the nightstand. "Besides, once that ring is on your finger it's to stay there for the rest of your life."

"When did you get it back?" Her eyes were vulnerable as she studied his face, afraid of what he would tell her but needing to know.

"A few weeks ago," he said. "I had Arthur get it for me. Something this important can't be replaced."

"No, it can't," Blair agreed. "Thank you."

"I know you said to get a new ring, but I really want you to wear the one I got for you already." Chuck rested his hands on her back and brought her to him so he could kiss her forehead.

"It's perfect," she told him. "I love it."

Their eyes locked and she leaned in for a kiss. What started off gentle and became more ardent. Chuck's fingers held her tighter as he sat up more. He pulled back from her, smirking as his fingers slipped under the straps of her nightgown and pushed them off her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Blair asked shyly, covering herself as a flush crept onto her cheeks.

"This," he told her as his lips wrapped around her nipple, "Is where I want to kiss you." He smirked as his hands cupped her breasts, gently sucking on her pert nipple as his fingers tweaked the other one. "Would you like me to stop?" His tongue licked between her breasts and he was answered with a moan.

"No, no stopping." Blair arched into him, holding his shoulders and relaxing with his ministrations.

"Exactly my sentiments," Chuck drawled. Her head rolled back and he squeezed her ass, his teeth grazed her collarbone. "You're incredible, Waldorf. Absolutely exquisite." Chuck savored how her skin tasted, how soft it was, and how he missed it.

Bliss coursing through her as his hands and mouth felt, Blair turned her attentions to him. "I do believe it's your turn to be lavished with attention."

She kissed his neck, "I love the feel of your skin on mine, the sounds you make when I tease you." He growled at her nails scratching his chest. Moving her hands to rest on his hipbones, her thumbs ran across them and she moaned.

"I can't wait to feel you inside of me again," she whispered in his ear. "Nothing compares to that sensation."

"My hopes are that it won't be too much longer," he said, bucking his hips slightly and feeling how wet she was.

"The waiting only makes it better. Such a build up to when we make love again." Blair went from playful to wistful in an instant. "You're worth the wait."

"I love you," Chuck said, "With all my heart."

"I know," she told him, biting his neck. "And I love you, too." Blair kissed the spot she bit and they once more got lost in each other.

Time to leave for family brunch at The Palace arrived far too quickly with the fun morning they had. After watching her get dressed, he enjoyed watching her dress him. Her hands slipped each foot into his trouser legs and they locked eyes as she slowly brought them up his body. Her fingers circled around his waist before zipping and buttoning them, the sensation of her stirring feelings he had only dreamt about.

When they got out into the living room, they discovered that Arthur had already taken Monkey out for a walk and had fed him. It was something he did each morning and Chuck was grateful to have someone take such good care of the animal he came to love. Whistling for the dog, he ran directly to Blair, licking her hand and nuzzling her.

"Did Arthur take care of you? You are so lucky." She was scratching behind the dog's ear, talking to him like she would a small child.

"He loves you," Chuck said.

"Who doesn't?" Blair smirked, causing Chuck to roll his eyes and pet Monkey. "We'll be late, I'll see you later, handsome boy."

They got into the elevator without Monkey following them and were in the limo before they knew it. Easily making their way up to the van der Humphrey apartment, everyone was gathered in the living room and waiting for them.

Eric and Dan helped Chuck onto the couch and as soon as he was settled, Blair took the seat next to him. 

"How's the physical therapy going?" Eric asked.

"Great," Chuck told him with a smile and sideways glance to Blair. "I'm able to do this now."

He needed to hold onto the side of the couch but Chuck showed them how he was able to lift both legs off the floor without any assistance.

"Oh, Charles, this is fantastic news." Lily was overjoyed, standing to give Chuck a hug.

"I'm going to check on dinner, I'll be in the kitchen." Rufus excused himself and everyone else took the hint.

"I'll help you, dad," Dan said, pulling Serena with him to join his father.

"Blair, do you have a minute? I had a question for you." Eric stood and looked at her, fidgeting slightly.

"For you, of course," she smiled before turning to Chuck. "I love you," she said quietly, her hand on the side of his face as she kissed his temple.

When it was just Chuck and Lily, he looked at his stepmother. "I take it you wanted to talk to me alone."

She laughed, "Yes, I did." Lily moved to the spot next to him on the couch and looked at her stepson. "I am so proud of you, Charles. You have handled yourself with such grace, I am honored to call you my son."

He smiled awkwardly, still not quite used to such maternal affections. But sensing that, Lily smiled and asked about the one thing he knew would bring a true smile to his face. "How is Blair? I've hardly seen the two of you apart."

Chuck's smile turned into a satisfied smirk and he told her, "She's good, great actually."

"And how are you both dealing with everything?" she pressed. Lily had spoken with Chuck about the baby and knew how devastated he was to lose that child. "If you don't want to discuss it with me, I understand."

"It's fine, Lily," Chuck said. "Blair and I talked about it and decided to put the past in the past. Which is best for both of us."

"Good, good, I like that plan. Nothing good ever comes from dredging up the past,"

With news of Chuck's relationship shared, they started discussing his plans for future business ventures and how she could assist him. Happy to have an ally, they quickly got caught up in what their next business endeavor would be.

**XOXO**

Blair's body felt deliciously warm on top of his, but the morning was perfect for another reason. For the first time in four months, Chuck woke up with a hard-on. Unable to control himself, and eager to finally get off, he gently shook Blair awake.

She mumbled in protest, "Too early, need more sleep."

"I have a surprise for you," he drawled, taking her hand and bringing it between them to feel the bulge in his pajama bottoms.

Her eyes shot open and she stared up at him. Chuck nodded and she quickly slipped her underwear off, throwing them to the floor. On top of him once more when he pulled her down for a kiss. She eagerly unbuttoned his shirt and he sat them up so she could push it off his shoulders.

"Condom," he said, reaching for the nightstand.

She shook her head and brought his hand to cover her breast through the thin material of her nightgown. "We don't need one." Looking at her with wide eyes, Blair told him, "I want to feel all of you, nothing between us anymore."

"But."

"I'm back on the Pill. We won't have any surprises, I promise," she said. "Please let me be with all of you."

Peeling the nightgown over her head, he couldn't help but smirk. Her naked body straddling his clothed body was a sight he'd missed. Blair tugged his pajama pants and boxers down, grinding against his waist.

"This is it," she breathed, "You ready?"

His hips bucked up and he groaned, her wet core taunting him. He sat against the headboard and Blair reached for his shoulders. With her knees on either side of him, she pushed up and lowered down onto him. It was painfully slow and Chuck dug his fingers into her hips, doing his best not to rush her. After so long apart, the sensation of finally reconnecting with one another was overpowering.

She gasped when he filled her completely, no space between them as her breasts pressed against his chest and they were cheek to cheek. "I love you, Chuck Bass, always have, always will," she whispered.

"I love you." Chuck cupped her face with both hands and kissed her. Pulling back, his hand went to her hips and she began to move. First slow, their pace became frenzied. She was spasming around him when she felt him come inside her. A calm washed over her as she clung to him, the orgasm fading away.

It was over faster than either of them would have liked but it was to be expected after so long. Breathing heavily, she said, "That was."

"That was awful," Chuck said with a groan.

"It wasn't awful," she told him. His eyes were skeptical so she added, "But it wasn't our best."

"No it wasn't." Chuck pulled her face down and his lips captured hers. "Let me make it up to you." The smirk on Chuck's face told her that his mind was where they both liked it, in the gutter. "Spin."

She tilted her head and didn't move so he pinched her ass. "Come on, you know what I want to do," he told her.

Tentatively Blair moved and when she was almost turned, Chuck took hold of her hips and pulled her up to him. With his face now buried between her thighs, his tongue swirled around her clit. "Comfortable?" he asked. She cried out with pleasure as he gripped her tighter and began to bring her to an orgasm that made up for the quick one she just experienced.

He was teasing her on purpose, long strokes up her core followed by quick flicks of his tongue against her swollen nub. Chuck had her orgasming multiple times, her spasms intensifying only to get stronger. When he pulled back, her juices were running down her thighs and he took the time to lap them all up. His mouth pressed a kiss against her core and she slid down his chest, panting and turning to look at him.

"Amazing, you are good, Bass," she told him. The smug look on his face told her he knew that so she smirked and took hold of his length, settling between his legs. "Would you like me to return the favor?"

"As if I'd say no." His eyes darkened and he pushed himself up further so he could watch her.

"Up and ready for me again, I like that." Running her tongue down his hardness elicited a low moan from him. Chuck had one hand at the back of her neck and his other hand tangled through her hair.

Blair ran her tongue up the other side before taking him into her mouth, sucking his cock with vigor. She started to bob up and down, Chuck's hands tightening on her as her fingers massaged his balls and squeezed the base of him. All this stimulation sent him over the edge and he grunted, his hot seed shooting down her throat with him unable to hold off any longer.

She swallowed, licking the tip of him as her fingers continued to fondle his balls. His eyes closed and they opened to find her straddling him once more.

"How do you feel?" she asked with a devilish smile on her face. "Do you think you're up for another round or do you need recovery time?"

"Even in this state, I'm always up for another round," he told her. "But I do need some time."

"And I know exactly how we can pass it." She kissed him, biting on his lower lip as she took his hand and guided him to her center. With his thumb over her swollen clit, she purred, "I trust you can take it from here?"

"You tell me." Adding pressure, Blair jerked violently and wrapped her leg around his side. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Oh, yes," she sighed. "Right there." He slipped two fingers inside her and found her g-spot, stroking it softly as his thumb pressed against her outer nub. Brought to the brink of ecstacy several times, Blair was panting when Chuck rolled her under him.

He was kissing her when he realized his strength wasn't where it needed to be for him to be in this position. "Let's have you on top for now," he told her when he had her on him again.

"Or we can do it this way," she said. Blair rolled them to their sides and hooked her leg around his hip.

"I do like this," he drawled, rocking into her and starting a push and pull between them.

They made love all day, testing the limits of Chuck's strength and Blair's flexibility. There was a calm to knowing no matter what tests life could throw their way, they always found their way back to each other's arms.

_**Thank you for reading my take on the aftermath of the 5x10 crash. Please review to let me know how you enjoyed my take compared to how the show portrayed it. Did you have a favorite line or part? **_

_**I'm going to work on getting my other stories updated as well as continuing to develop a dark AU I have in the works. If you'd like to know more, I love getting PMs from you =D**_


End file.
